Lost
by The Most Royal Shiz
Summary: Mokuba gets lost in a mall. [Short one-shot] [Rating for like... One naughty word.]


**SOS: I was reading Corad and Bijoux's **_'The 'Joy' of Friendship' _**when I came up with the idea when it mentioned something or other about Seto getting lost in the mall. Yeah.**

**Warnings: Cute stuff between brother's. No yaoi or incest.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own YuuGiOu.**

* * *

"Mokuba? I'm going to be right back in ten minutes. Go ahead and look around, but do not wander off." The black-haired boy nodded eagerly, but Lord knows if he caught a single word of what his brother had said.

As fate had it, he didn't.

"I'll see you in little bit then, niisama!" he called after him, grinning. Finally, Seto had allowed him to stay by himself at the mall for more than ten seconds! Surely his age could count for _something _when it had to come to his big brother.

He turned around and wandered off, bouncing off in the direction of an escalator as something very shiny and most likely expensive fell out of his pocket.

* * *

"Mokuba?"

"Mokuba!"

Oh Lord. Kaiba Seto leaves his little brother in a bookstore for - what, two minutes? Surely less than what he had told him, anyways - and now he had completely lost the eleven year old. He sighed, and now shifted around uncomfortably. Anything could have happened to him, being all alone like this in a mall in the smack-dab middle of Tokyo, Japan (_Stupid business trips. The one time he takes Mokuba along_...). What if someone might have...?

No, of course not. This was ludicrous. All that could have possibly happened was that Mokuba really hadn't been listening, and wandered off. Anyways, he had his cell phone with him, and all he had to do was give him a call and find out just where in the world he was.

He did just that, and stood impatiently with his foot tapping as if rang in his ears. By the fourth ring, his thoughts about any possible evil having been done to his brother seeped back into his thought process, and he was sure that he may very well kill anyone that dares look at him at the next thing that entered his ear.

"This phone is currently unable to function. If you would like to have this looked into, dial-"

He hung up right then.

* * *

Oh no, he'd gotten lost.

Mokuba was panicking, looking around frantically for somewhere familiar, or maybe even this dimmest hope he was somewhere near his niisama. In his own fright, he probably wouldn't have been able to see anything sensible anyways, but there was hoping for you.

"Seto?" he called out pointlessly, turning around in every which way. Oh, what to do, what to do...

Oh yeah! His cell phone! His hand slid into his pocket, and he found to his disappointment that it was no longer there. Crap! It must have fallen out earlier, and now he was left with no means of contact.

"Little boy?" a friendly woman's voice called from above him, and he whipped around, startled, to look up into the gentle eyes of the blonde-haired, middle-aged woman. "Are you all right?"

"I can't f-find my br-brother," he stammered out, feeling embarrassed. Oh no, he was making a fool out of himself, just to add to his slowly dying self-esteem.

"Oh, really?" She looked sincerely sorry, and held out her hand. "How about me and you go find costumer service, and we see if we can find your brother, all right?" Mokuba nodded and grasped her hand in response

* * *

"Look, damn it!" he snarled, making threatening gestures at the man behind the costumer service desk. "If you can't find my brother any faster than this, I will make sure you loose your jobs!" 

"We're trying, Mister Kaiba. Please just keep calm, and we'll do our best."

"You better."

He quickly went to pacing, making a very odd spectacle in the mall. He ignored the stares and the looks, knowing full well they were wondering what the great and almighty CEO was getting so upset over that he would make his distress obvious.

Anything could have happened to him, his brain kept leaking into his thoughts. The last thing he wanted to even -assume- would be that Mokuba had been hurt or kidnapped or something disastrous, but what if it was true? He couldn't live with himself if Mokuba wasn't safe, wasn't somewhere where he would be perfectly okay and no one would dare touch a single hair on his head-

"NIISAMA!" a voice behind him squeaked. Seto turned around to face the boy he had been looking for, and relief spread over him in powerful waves. Thank God Almighty, the boy was okay! Mokuba attached himself to his big brother, wrapping his arms around his waist.

And then he was angry.

"Mokuba, where were you? I told you not to wander off and to stay put! You had me worried to death, I thought something bad had happened to you-" He cut himself off when he was staring into two violet eyes that had started tearing up.

"I'm s-sorry, brother. I j-just..." He didn't finished, but sniffled and let go of him. Seto's look softened, and he shook his head. He kneeled over and wrapped his arms around him, and sighed. He didn't notice the blonde-haired woman behind them.

"It's okay, Mokuba."

* * *

**SOS: Like it, hate it? Want to sacrifice me to Kaiba-kun, or just plain worship me? Hehe. Review and lemme know!**


End file.
